


Dracollomb

by BlueFloyd



Series: Lovecraft and chill [5]
Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Gen, un spectre hante le PS, vampire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Il est temps de lutter contre la force réactionnaire maléfique et éternelle qui, au sein du gouvernement, écrase toute solidarité en France...





	Dracollomb

La jeune femme écoutait attentivement, alors que sa mentor lui résumait les éléments qu'elle connaissait déjà.

"Il est devenu trop puissant. Tant qu'il ne contrôlait que Lyon nous l'avons toléré, il répandait son poison et étendait son influence, mais les circonstances lui étaient trop favorables, nous ne pouvions pas l'atteindre dans son fief. Mais sa présence au gouvernement n'est pas tolérable. Chaque jour son emprise grandit, et son maître lui laisse la bride sur le cou tant qu'il sert ses basses œuvres. Il se nourrit de la haine de l'autre et laissera la France entière exsangue de toute solidarité si on le laisse faire.  
Il était déjà là dans les années 60s, sous un autre visage mais avec le même nom. Son audace grandit chaque jour. Je soupçonne qu'il a toujours hanté la France sous une forme ou une autre. On peut trouver un conseiller lui ressemblant étrangement sur un tableau représentant Catherine de Médicis ordonnant le déclenchement de la Saint-Barthélémy. Il n'est pas le seul réactionnaire qui propage l'intolérance, il n'est pas celui qui professe le pire discours, mais sa longévité extrême et désormais sa place au sein du gouvernement lui donnent un pouvoir que les autres n'ont pas.

Ce ne sera pas facile mais tu dois l'arrêter. Tu as été formée pour ça, et nous avons confiance en toi. Cependant, sans une arme idoine, tu seras impuissante contre ce démon. C'est pourquoi nous te confions l'arme la plus puissante que possède l'Ordre de la Commune. Veille précieusement dessus, car sans lui nos capacités de lutte seraient grandement diminuées, et Dracollomb n'est pas la seule incarnation du mal contre laquelle nous devons lutter, loin s'en faut."

L'aînée des deux femmes tendit à son élève un coffret de bois sans ornementation. La jeune femme l'ouvrit. Dedans, un pieu de bois usé par l'usage et assombri par les années, posé sur un coussin passé.

"Ce pieu de bois a été béni par l'Abbé Pierre lui-même. Il lui a servi à vaincre le sorcier des glaces en 54. Il contient un cœur sous la forme d'une tige de fer, qui avait été brisée en 96 lorsque nous avons perdu la lutte de l'église Saint-Bernard. Il a été reforgé et trempé dans les eaux d'un ruisseau de Notre-Dame Des Landes. Même la puissance maléfique du Vampire de Lyon devrait être incapable d'y résister. Va, Camille. Va, vole et nous venge. La France a grand besoin d'un retour de la solidarité."

La jeune femme prit le pieu de bois, le soupesa et le rangea dans l'étui à sa ceinture. Elle s'inclina devant sa mentor, en prononçant la devise de l'Ordre de la Commune. "Sororité, Égalité, Liberté", puis elle s'en fut, obscure, dans la nuit solidaire.


End file.
